1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a lead frame, and more particularly, an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure relates to a lead frame enabling test of a plurality of light emitting devices while mounting the same on the lead frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device (LED) is a semiconductor device converting electric energy into light and generally has various advantages such as low power consumption, a semi-permanent lifespan, a rapid response speed, safety, environmental friendliness, etc., compared to existing light sources such as a fluorescent lamp, an incandescent lamp, or the like. Therefore, extensive studies are currently focusing on replacement of existing light sources by LEDs, and use of LEDs as light sources of various lamps, LCDs, display boards, street lamps, etc., which are used in indoor and/or outdoor places has a recent tendency to increase. Meanwhile, an LED is subjected to a burn-in test after a light emitting chip is mounted on a lead frame and packaged using a synthetic resin. A conventional LED test method generally requires a long period of time, thus decreasing the productivity of LED manufacture.